First Date
by arutka2000
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going out on their first date. Will it turn out okay? Probably not.
1. Hinata

**Me:****Hey people, I'm back.**

**(dodges things thrown at him)**

**Me:****That wasn't very nice. **

**Sasuke:****That's what you get for not doing anything , idiot.**

**Me:****Yeah, well...at least I'm not a whiny, little, self-absorb, easy to manipulate, bitch.**

**Sasuke:****GO TO HELL!**

**Me:****Meh...been there, done that....to warm for me....**

**Sasuke:****…........what?**

**Me:****Anyway.....ONTO THE STORY!**

Hinata sat in front of her mirror with a towel wrapped around her matured figure, brushing her long, dark blue hair.

'This is it!' she thought excitedly. Tonight was her first date with Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata paused for a second and recalled how this wonderful day had come about.

_Two Weeks ago - Flashback_

_'Two months...' Hinata thought glumly, laying on her bed 'Two months and he hasn't said anything to me about how he feels.' The Hyuga heir rolled over onto her side. It had been two months since the attack and defeat of the Ataksuki by Naruto and her own admission of her feelings._

_'Maybe he doesn't feel the same about me and is just trying to figure out a way to let me down easily...' she wondered, her thoughts spiraling down quicker and quicker._

_A knock at her door broke her out of her dark reveries. "One moment" she called out as she rose to open the door. When she did so, Hinata came face-to-face with her cousin Neji. "Oh...ah...hello Nii-san" she said, bowing to her cousin. Neji return the bow and replied "Hello to you as well Hinata-sama."_

_Both raised their heads in well practiced unison. "Wh-what do you need Nii-san?" Hinata asked curiously. Neji's eyes, while usually hard and pierceing, seemed to soften slightly but did not betray his reason for being at his cousin's door._

_"There is someone here to see you Hinata-sama. He is waiting in the main hall" he said matter of factly. Before Hinata could ask who it was, Neji turned and walked away. The young woman couldn't believe how her cousin had just acted. _

_'He hasn't behaved like that since before Naruto-kun beat him in the Chunin exam finals three years ago' she thought, 'did I do something to upset him?' Trying to ignore her cousin's attitude, Hinata left her room and made her way to the main hall. 'It's probably Kiba or Shino' she thought._

_Reaching the door to the main hall, Hinata began to slid the door open when saw a glimpse of orange. She instantly slammed the door shut. '_

_Naruto-kun!'_

_Hinata began to hyperventilate. 'He's here! He's here! Oh no, oh no!' her mind kept repeating, as every bad dream she had and scenario she thought up of this day slammed into her full force. Time seemed to stand still for Hinata, as every nightmare gripped her heart._

_she was broken out of her now nightmarish reverie, as the door beside her opened and Naruto himself stepped in the hallway. He closed the door and looked Hinata in the eyes. _

_"Um...hi..." he said in a typical Naruto-ish way, while scratching the back of his head __sheepishly. Hinata blushed at the proximity of the one person she loved with her whole heart. Despite this, she could still see that Naruto was himself blushing. About what, Hinata had no idea._

_"Um...hello, Naruto-kun" the dark haired young woman managed to get out. They both stood in awkward silence, neither one thinking of something to say to the other._

_Finally, something seemed to pop into Naruto's mind. "Would...would you like to go for a walk with me,Hinata?" he asked nervously. Not trusting her words, said Hyuga could only nod. Suddenly, Naruto reached out and took hold of her hand. It took all her will power not to pass out right there._

_But she didn't. The two made their way out of the Hyuga compound and into the forest that had survived Pein's assault on the village. They walked in complete silence. Again, neither knew what to say. Finally, they came to a spot atop the Hokage monument and Naruto ceased walking. _

_"This is my favorite spot in the village" Naruto said softly. Hinata noticed that they were on the Yondaime's head. "Wh-why did you br-bring me here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly, her little confidence beginning to crack. _

_Naruto didn't say anything for sometime. Then, "because I have something I want to talk about with you and I thought privacy would help" he said not looking back at her. Hinata want to cry and scream that it wasn't fair. But she didn't._

_"What-what is it Naruto-kun?" she asked, pooling her remaining confidence and resolve. Now Naruto did turn around, and looked into her eyes again. Those deep blue eyes of his peirceing her as though looking for truth._

_"During Pein's attack" he started "when he had me pinned down and you came and defended me, you said something to me. Do you remember what it was?" he asked. Hinata's face fell. "Ye-yes I do Naruto-kun...." she trailed off._

_"What were they?"_

_Hinata felt tears beginning to pool behind her eyes. "I-I said 'I-I love you'" she replied, tears beginning to fall as her control over them faltered. _

_"Did you mean it?"_

_"Yes" Hinata said as she hiccuped "I meant it with all my heart...." Tears continued to pour from her eyes until she felt a hand softly lift her head up. Naruto's face wore a genuine smile and even through her tears, Hinata could see a few of his own forming._

_"Thank you, Hinata" the blond jinchuriki said, as he pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata continued to cry but now with happiness instead of despair. Minutes passed by and eventually the Hyuga heir's sobs subsided. _

_Pulling away from Hinata, Naruto once again looked into her eyes. "Now, Hinata, let me say something." Hinata's elation faltered. _

_"I don't feel the same way yet" Naruto said. Hinata's face began to fall before she replayed his __words. 'Yet....' she thought_

_Naruto continued, seeing realization cross her face, "but give me time and I will come to see you the same way. Okay?" he asked._

_Hinata though disappointed, couldn't help but feel optimistic. 'Yet' she thought again. A rush of confidence that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, filled the young Hyuga woman. Hinata nodded to Naruto's answer. _

_"I think I can help you with that" she boldly stated. Naruto grinned. "Good. Now, on a slightly different subject.....do I have to ask your father to date you?" he asked, his grin faltering slightly. Hinata nodded in the positive. _

_She watched him gulp and giggled. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, he won't hurt you. Too much." Naruto's jaw dropped. "Did-did you just make a joke at my expense?" he queried. _

_"Maybe."_

_Hinata looked at him as he grinned again and took her hand. They walked at a slow pace back to the compound._

_End Flashback_

Hinata sighed contently as she finished remembering how it came to pass. 'Well, to time to daydream. Got to finish getting ready' she thought as she resumed brushing her hair. Hinata looked over at the dress she was going to wear tonight.

'I hope Naruto-kun likes it' she thought.

Across town, in a much nicer apartment then he had before, Naruto was getting ready as well.

**Naruto:****Well it's about time you idiot.**

**Me:****Hey, genius takes time. You can't rush a fine piece of art.**

**Naruto:****Art my ass.**

**Me:****Do want to end Aftermath on a good note or would you like to die at the end?**

**Naruto****Fine, I'll be quite. But you had better get working on it you asshat!**

**Me:****Asshat?**

**Naruto:****Well....uhhhh.....**

**Me:****You got nothing.**

**Naruto:****No, not really.**

**Me:****Thought so. Anywho, moving along. For those of you who don't read Kingkakashi's "Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath", you do not know of the war going on. **

**Me:****Simply put, there is an invasion of NaruSaku zombies occurring in Europe. They are led by their leader, Zombie Hefster. The most effective form of attack on them is NaruHina fluff. The more the better. **

**Me:****Now, while the infection is confined to Europe for now, Zombie Hefster has declared he plans to invade the United States during Thanksgiving. We cannot wait for it to come to us. We, the citizens of the United States of America, must take the war to Zombie Hefter, and aid our allies in their time of need.**

**Hinata:****Please do your part for the war effort and write as much NaruHina as possible.**

**Naruto:****Yeah....what she said.**

**Me:****And once again, readers, if you spot a mistake with spelling or grammar or the like, send me a pm and tell me about it.**


	2. Naruto

**Me:****Yes, I know. Another chapter so soon? Is this the Apocalypse? **

**Naruto:****Well?...Is it?**

**Me:****No you idiot. Just the pull of the writing instinct. **

**Naruto:****What's that smell like?**

**Me:****Moron.**

**Naruto:****Hey!**

**Me:****Anywho, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his mirror, as he finished getting dressed. 'I can't believe this is actually happening' he thought. 'I actually have a date!'

Naruto looked at his reflection and couldn't help but be astounded by the fact that he was wearing formal wear. 'Hmmm....maybe I should have gone with a suit instead?' he asked himself. Forming his signature cross seal, Naruto summoned a clone. "Think we should gone with a suit?" he asked, looking over at his replication.

"Not a chance boss" the clone replied. "It just wouldn't look natural on us. Besides, as long as we don't wear our training or regular civilian clothes, I doubt Hinata-chan would mind."

The original nodded. "Okay, let me ask you one thing though" he said looking straight at the clone. Said entity raised it' eye brow in curiosity, "Sure boss. What is it?" the clone replied. Elevating his own eyebrow, Naruto asked "Since when has it been Hinata-_Chan_?"

The clone seemed to gulp. "Ah...well...you see...." the clone sputtered, before disbursing into nothingness. 'I hate how those things think for themselves sometimes' Naruto thought 'they just seem to make things all the more difficult.'

Returning his attention to the mirror, he recounted how all this happened...

_Flashback - Two Weeks, One day_

_'Two months' Naruto thought to himself. 'Two months since Pein's attack...... since she told me....' _

_"Naruto!" Iruka yelled "I know your a hero, but get back to helping!" Naruto sighed as he stood up from his relaxed, laying position. He had been instrumental in village repairs. Especially his ability to use Kage Bunshin. Forming the cross seal, Naruto yelled out "__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**__. Instantly, dozens of Naruto's filled the area. _

_"Okay Iruka-sensei, were do you need them?" Naruto asked looking up at his former sensei. Even after everything that had happened over the last few years, Iruka still couldn't be amazed at his student's ability to create so many Kage Bunshin and not be phased in the least. _

_"I need them to form groups of six, Naruto. Then have them come up here to receive orders" Iruka said. "Okay, you heard Iruka-sensei! Form groups and go to him to get orders" Naruto said to the assembled clones. "And if I hear a bad thing about any of you I....I..." he drifted off._

_'What can I threaten clones with?' he thought. 'Ah...there we go.' "I'll have half of you stand guard at the wall with Izumo and Kotetsu and the others will clean Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. I hear they need a good cleaning. Understood?" Naruto said, glaring evilly at the replications._

_As one, the assembled clones gulped. "Hai!" they coursed together. _

_"Good" Naruto responded. "You'll have no problem now Iruka-sensei" Naruto said, returning his gaze to the scared Chunin. Said man nodded. The clones then made their way to the the roof to receive orders, while the original slipped away from the teacher._

_'Sorry Iruka-sensei. But I need to figure something out before I can help' he thought, as he made his way towards his private spot. Thirty minutes later, Naruto found himself upon the one head of the Hokage Monument that he trusted above all others: The Yondaime's; His Father's._

_'I remember her words' he thought to himself 'but I don't know if they were spur of the moment because she was defending me or if they are the real thing. How do I find out?' he wondered. 'I don't want to just come right out and ask. That wouldn't be right. Even I know that.' _

_"Ah! Why does this have to be so difficult!" Naruto yelled. _

_"Why does what have to be difficult?" came a calm and monotonous voice from behind him. Turning to identify the voices owner, the blond shinobi saw Hyuga Neji standing behind him. "Oh..uh..hey Neji. Didn't know you were there"he said, scratching his head sheepishly. _

_Neji's stoic facial expression didn't change. "I know" he replied "because you were deep in thought about something. And I've learned that if you are in deep thought about something, it never produces the desired results" the Hyuga genius said._

_Naruto stared at Neji and asked "Is that a compliment or an insult?". The Hyuga sighed at this. "I mean" he supplied "is that you are not the type of person who solves problems by thinking about them, but instead by taking action on them" he finished. The blond nodded, now understanding what Neji said._

_"So Naruto, what is it that has you acting out of order?" Neji asked, causing the younger man to be caught off guard. _

_"I..um....I...." Naruto stuttered. Again Neji sighed. "You sound like Hinata-sama" he said. Hearing the name of the woman who was causing him no end of confusion, Naruto suddenly quieted. Neji pick up on this._

_"So it has to do with Hinata-sama?" the genius asked. Naruto's silence answered his question. "So, what is it?" he queried._

_This time, Naruto sighed. "During the battle with Pein, she said something important to me while she was defending me." Neji nodded. "So, your trying to remember what she said?" he asked._

_Naruto shook his head. "No" he replied "I remember, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." Neji now had an idea of what had been said, but need to confirm it. "And what was it that she said?"_

_"She said she loved me." _

_Neji's theory had been confirmed. "So?" Naruto looked Neji in his white eyes. "So? So?! Is that all you can say?!" Naruto roared. Neji merely nodded. "Yes it is. Hinata-sama has told you how she feels, now it is time for you to return the favor. Are you afraid of that?" Neji prodded. Naruto's anger abated, transforming into minor panic._

_"Or is it you don't know how you feel about her?" Neji continued. Panic shifted to a combination of fear and terror. Neji watched his friend's eyes as the emotions swirled around. "That's it, isn't it? You don't what you feel for Hinata-sama, right?" Neji said._

_Slowly, Naruto nodded his head. "Before that, I saw her as a friend" he said "but then those words changed everything. I know it's not simple friendship but I don't think it's love either." _

_"So ask her, you idiot."_

_Naruto looked at Hinata's cousin in shock. "What did you say?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard the stoic Hyuga genius correctly. "I said ask her" Neji responded "Is that so terrible an idea?"_

_While Naruto wanted to argue, a part of him told him that asking was the best possible option, even if it was a little straight forward. "I guess...I guess I could do that."_

_"Very well then. Come to the compound tomorrow" Neji said, turning away from the blond idiot that had changed his outlook on life. "Wait, Neji" Naruto called out. Neji tilted his head back, waiting expectently._

_"Thank you" Naruto said. Neji returned his head to a forward facing direction. "No need for thanks. Just think of this as my way of paying you back for the Chunin Exams...." he paused "We are even now, Naruto." Neji proceeded to walk away._

_Flashback end_

Naruto sighed. 'I can't believe that it took Neji, of all people, to help me figure out how approach Hinata' he thought. The day after that had been one of the most....interesting, in his life. 'I talked to Hinata and then asked he father for permission.'

The thought of his conversation with Hiashi and a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

**Me:****And..... cut! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to learn of Naruto's "talk" with Hyuga Hiashi.**

**Naruto:****…...Your an ass, you know that?**

**Me:****Yes.**

**Naruto:****You like knowing that...don't you?**

**Me:****Maybe.....**

**Hinata:****Just get on with the damn story!**

**Me:****…....O.O**

**Naruto:****O.O.......**

**Hinata:****…..aha....sorry about that....**

**Everyone:****(awkward silence)**

**Itachi:****(runs by on crutches) Make him stop!**

**Sasuke:****(chasing Itachi like a rabid dog) Come back here Nii-san!**

**Me:****Well.....at least those two are still in character...**

**Kiasme:****(skipping after Itachi) Come back Itachi-san. We haven't finished with your sponge bath!**

**Me:****And now I'll never sleep well again.**

**Naruto:****Me neither.**

**Sai:****I wonder what the shark's pe...**

**Naruto:****SHUT UP SAI!!!**


End file.
